


Scarlet Kisses

by superhighschoollevelskylord



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Other, implied i, its not even naegiri but its just, me screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhighschoollevelskylord/pseuds/superhighschoollevelskylord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirigiri was sad. All she wanted to do was buy a burger from burger king.. But it was already closed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Kisses

kirgigirii was sad. she wnted to buy a burger from

burger kign but they were cLOSERD. she crie. she crie

so hard. what is tht in the ditnace she howled. nigi! it

was her becuatiful boydfriend who loved her a lot. she

smiled rly big at him an dhe stated SCRAMING AND

RUNNIGN AWAY. OH NOOOO its KORRIGIRI. he

scramed. then hakakure came. he was like lol niggi u r

silly that is ur rilfriend. he was like relly im datin her.

hagakr beganc rying very hard his tears pouring down

liek rain. ;yea: ur daying her" he said. he was jeaous

he wanted 2 date shsl lucky but lucky didnt love hm.

"wat do i do" shsl hagakure said softly.. kirigir cmae

out of the bus and whispered "u love lucky...but i love

lucky..." hagakure GAPSED. HOW DID SHE

KNOW? kiriiri lafed.. ur dumb hakaure.

eeryone knows but 2 bad for u bc he LOVEDS me. wer

gonna get maried. u cant get in my way anymor

agakure... KIRIIGIRI PULLED out a bIg kinfe and

strted slashing hagaures hair offff.. o NO gakarue

YELLED my hair NO my hairis my lifeline Im gonna die.

then eh dued, nobody knew who did it nad everyone

died except for kirigir. she waz like whoops my shsl

lucky die oo HAHA etter luck neet time..


End file.
